Institutional investors are investors that trade on behalf of institutional clients such as corporations, labor unions, retirement funds, and college savings or 529 plans. The trading habits and needs of institutional investors are quite different from the trading habits and needs of individual investors. For example, institutional investors generally manage large sums of money, and consequently daily purchase and redeem millions and tens of millions of dollars worth of money market funds. Similarly, institutional investors are often active market participants, and possess expert knowledge about the markets in which they trade. They often use that knowledge to capitalize on breaking news that effects market valuations and performance. Given the size and volume of their daily trading activity, settling the accounts of institutional investors often requires regular transfers of large amounts of cash. This is usually done via an electronic fund or wire transfer, and separate wire transfers are generally required every time a fund is purchased. Thus, when several fund purchases are made throughout a trading day, several wire transfers are required to settle those purchase transactions. Institutional investors are also subject to regulatory restrictions not placed on ordinary investors, which put limits on how institutional investors can invest their funds. As a result, they often need to know certain information that non-institutional investors do not need to know. For example, to ensure compliance with self-regulatory rules, institutional investors often need to know the relative size of the positions they take in given money market funds. While securities trading systems are known in the art, none are generally designed to provide the types of information and functionality that are needed by institutional investors, and particularly by institutional investors who trade in money market funds.